Green Eyes
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Three days. Three (long long long) days passed since he was confined in this cell. He remembers continuously the irritant laugh of the Kokuyo student. The beating of that doggy herbivore. And the pain. But he doesn't scream. He can't scream. After all, he is the powerful Hibari Kyoya. And even if his whole body feels like a broken doll, he won't falter. Because he is Hibari Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

So, here am I with my second cross-over of KHR and HP. And in English this time, rejoice people ! ;)

This time, I tried a new langage so, if you see grammatical or orthographic errors, just tell me, I'll fix them. Also, this story is darker than my others (normal, I just wrote it and it's 2 a.m.) and I hope you enjoy it !

* * *

Three days.

Three (long long long) days passed since he was confined in this cell. He remembers continuously the irritant laugh of the Kokuyo student. The beating of that doggy herbivore. And the pain.

_Pain pain pain.  
An inferno scorching his body.  
All his cells screaming his suffering._

But he doesn't scream. He can't scream. After all, he is the powerful Hibari Kyoya.  
And even if his whole body feels like a broken doll, he won't falter. Because he is Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

The time is like a melting candle.

When the Kokuyo students are beating him, the seconds skip like a tempest. But when he is alone in his cell, he feels like the boredom'll kill him.

As if he doesn't have enough with his broken bones.

_The doggy herbivore press his beaten hand on the dusty floor. He snarls but the herbivore is stronger. And then, the blond takes the hammer.  
__Pain pain pain_

He doesn't know when he began to hallucinate.

_Maybe since the beginning. When that Kokuyo student takes out his knife and the pain pain pain follows up._

But some day, he hears a voice in his cell.

_He has always been alone in that cell. Except when the Kokuyo students come with their toys.  
With the pain pain pain._

"Hey, are you alright, boy?"

He moves his broken body (_pain pain pain_) and lift his head.  
Two green eyes meets his.

_Green green green eyes. A poisonous green. They make him sick. If he had something in his stomach, he feels like he would have regurgitate it._

Kyoya doesn't answer Green Eyes. He doesn't want and will not. Ever.

Green Eyes sighs.

_A long long sigh. A sigh that only those who have seen some things, some gruesome things, will do._

"Of course, you're not alright..." he mutters.

Something clatters in the ground of his cell. Kyoya lowers his eyes and see a small vial containing a transparent liquid. He moistens his lips.

_Thirst thirst thirst.  
__He wants to drink all that liquid. He wants to drink liters of water._

But he doesn't drink. He doesn't ever take the vial. He only makes eye contact with Green Eyes.  
Green eyes frowns and sits on the (_dusty dusty dusty and bloody bloody bloody_) ground of the cell.

"If you drink that" he says while pointing the vial "You'll heal. No more pain."

Kyoya doesn't drink. He only looks at Green Eyes.  
The light in the cell is very dim but he can guess that Green Eyes is a man. Maybe twenty. Maybe less. He has dark hair. Unruly too. But the only things Kyoya can see clearly are his green eyes.

"Take it" says Green Eyes. "You never know when it can be of use."

_He takes it but only when Green Eyes isn't looking._

Kyoya doesn't answer and blinks. When he opens his eyes, Green Eyes has disappeared.

The fourth day, he knows his name.

"Name's Harry by the way" whispers Green Eyes.

Today, Kyoya can see better. Green Eyes – Harry – has a lithe body and a pale face.

_But he only notices his green green eyes. _

Harry gives him a jug of water. Kyoya drinks it slowly. He can't waste it. But he does it only after Harry has take a sip.

_He can't trust those sad sad sad and green green green eyes._

"Hibari Kyoya" he says as he gives Harry the empty jug.

Green Eyes smiles lightly.

"I'm a associate of sorts of Mukuro" announced some time Harry.

_He doesn't know when because the pain pain pain is always present in his body. And he only wants to scream scream scream while waiting help.  
But nobody will come._

He's alone while Mukuro, that Kokuyo student, has allies.

Kyoya never says something but Harry seems to possess some powers for he can interpret his silences.

_And that is like magic for him._

And so, Harry keeps on.

"He was in a precarious situation and I helped him. Since then, we have always been together."

Harry's face is shadowed. His eyes are casted on a (_dark dark dark_) past and Kyoya can only ponder what happened between the two males.

_But he doesn't ask. Because Hibari Kyoya never asks._

Harry leaves that night and Kyoya is once again alone in his cell.

_Alone alone alone.  
And so lonely._

The tortures pass but he doesn't even notice them now. He only waits.

"Do you want to know why I'm Mukuro's ally?"

Harry's voice cut through the darkness of his cell and Kyoya tries to get up. But he can't.

_Because he didn't drink that vial and he feels so much pain. So much exhaustion. He only wants to sleep._

Harry approaches him et puts his hands on his shoulders to help him. Kyoya wants to push him but doesn't. He wants to know why Green Eyes is on that herbivore's side.

"He was dying" whispers Harry. "All alone in a white room. I didn't want to see him die. So I..."

He stops and shakes his head.

"I can't tell you what followed. But I can show you. Do you want, Hibari Kyoya?"

Kyoya doesn't answer him, like always. But Harry understands. He always understands. And he disappears once again because he knows that Kyoya needs time.

_He doesn't want to make the same choices as that Mukuro's._

A bird seems to have adopted him. And, to his delight, it can also make small talk. Kyoya teaches him the school hymn and the animal has good memory. Better even than some herbivores at Namimori...  
He smiles while reminiscing the golden days.

_Before the torture.  
Before the pain pain pain._

That night, when Harry appears in the shadows, Kyoya knows his answer.

"No" he says. His voice is small and similar of a kid.

_A weak weak weak kid._

But a decided kid.

Harry smiles tiredly et shakes slowly his head. He extend his hand and touches lightly the raven tresses of the beaten boy.

"You have seen hell but you don't want to get out?" he asks gently him while his green eyes narrows with a faraway look.

Kyoya nods et strokes fondly the bird who sleeps in his lap.

"I see" whispers Harry with a understanding smile. "Like with the vial, my offer is always valid. You can use it whenever you want."

That was the last time that Kyoya saw Green Eyes in that dark and dusty cell.  
The next day, Gokudera Hayato destroyed the walls and gave him a medicament to cure his illness. Mukuro and his herbivorous gang were destroyed by Sawada (_the little animal with fluffly fluffy fur_) and Kyoya didn't use Harry's offer.

_But he knows better._

He can feel it. The offer is still valid. Harry's still waiting his approval to exert whatever thing he exerted on Mukuro.

But he won't do it.

_Because he is Hibari Kyoya._

Hibari Kyoya doesn't need help. Even Gokudera's. Even Sawada's. Even that strange baby's.  
_Even Green Eyes'._

* * *

_**To be continued ?**_

**If you liked, do not hesitate to leave a review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems that I'm incapable of writing one-shots. Well, I tried.**  
**So, here goes the second chapter ! :D And it's rated M because, well... it's Hibari Kyoya. That explains it all.**

**Also, the reviews were (surprisingly) positive. I'm amazed at myself XD  
And to the four who commented : THANK YOU !  
**

**Well, enjoy !**

* * *

The years have passed since the events in Kokuyo Land. Kyoya tried to forget everything but every night (_each and every dark dark dark night_), he dreamed of those (_green green green_) poisonous eyes.

_He can't forget Green Eyes.  
Those green green green eyes and that sad sad sad voice._

It seems like the memories are graved in his mind and he can't shake them off.  
But the time passed. He decided to remember.  
And so, he continues to live.

* * *

His stay at Kokuyo Land dented him. He isn't anymore the respectable prefect of Namimori who only bites to death the criminals and students that didn't respect the rules.

_He strikes down his enemy and grins when the blood splatters his face.  
Red red red everywhere.  
He wants more more more._

Now, he has blood on his hand. He doesn't even remember the number of men he killed. It's not like it concern him.  
But it concerns Sawada. That man, who Kyoya considered a simple minded and weak animal, is sharper than he let it knows.

_But he knows better. He has seen those bloody bloody and blazing blazing fists pummel a man on the ground. And those fiery fiery eyes._

"Say, Kyoya" asked someday Sawada while they were dining together. "Next week, I'll die. Will you come to my burial?"

The chesnut haired didn't even lift his eyes of his plate as he talked and proceeded to eat his spaghetti alla rabiatta. The tomato sauce flies in the airs and stains the white sheets while Kyoya sticks his knife on the table. Sawada blinked and cocked his head.

"You knew it" he remembered him. "Will you come?"

Kyoya didn't answer him.

The following week, he didn't came to Sawada's burial and locked himself in his room.

_He remembers the red red red tomato stains on the table.  
__And all the red red red on Sawada's face.  
But he doesn't care.  
_

_He is Hibari Kyoya after all._

So he prefers to remember his little chat with that Mukuro, his future victim.

_Kill kill kill him. He will rip off his face, feed it to the crows and laughs as he agonizes.  
But not now. When that Millefiore bastard'll be dead.  
Only then will he kill kill kill._

They were fighting side by side. Kyoya didn't even want to believe it. But without their Vongola Rings, they were just to weak against the Millefiore. So he reluctantly allied himself with Mukuro.  
They succeeded to defeat the herbivorous squad and retreated to a Vongola hideout.  
Mukuro was panting even if he was a illusion and Kyoya gritted his teeth.

_Kill kill kill.  
Not now.  
After._

"I believe this is the first time since Kokuyo Land that we're alone" noted suddenly the man with the pineapple hair. "How touching, kufufu~"

Kyoya closed his eyes and mentally checked his remaining Cloud rings. Not enough to finally silence Mukuro and then come back to the headquarters.

_But enough to kill kill kill._

Mukuro sits in the floor of their tiny hideout and Kyoya opens his eyes as he heard the movement. He remembers then the words of Green Eyes and ponders over silently.

"What is Harry?" he asks without batting an eyelash.

_No who or where. He only wants to know _what_ is Green Eyes._

Mukuro is a good actor. He doesn't even look surprised. Yet, Kyoya knows him.

_Like Harry, he is a little magic and can interpret every micro-expression._

"So you met him" mutters the heterochromatic man. "Was it at Kokuyo Land?"

"Is he human?" questions Kyoya without batting an eyelash. "Or something else?"

Mukuro laugh faintly and doesn't answer. The patience of the skylark runs out and he grips his tonfas. Yet, he waits.  
Because he knows that the other man will talk. After all, this secret is eating him up.

"Are we even human?" whispered then Mukuro.

His head was low and Kyoya could not see his eyes. But the illusionist's voice expressed it all.

_Sadness. Loneliness. And so much pain pain pain._

Kyoya ignores the familiar feeling in his chest and continues waiting.

"Did you take that vial?" asks his enemy.

"I did" he confirms.

But he didn't drink it. The weight is his jacket pocket is always there to remember him what he could have accepted.

Then, Mukuro began to laugh. It wasn't a pretty laugh. Kyoya snarled and tightened his fingers on his Cloud rings. That laugh is grim and doesn't contain the minimal ounce of happiness.

_It's like Mukuro has abandoned all hope.  
Kyoya only wants to bite him harder and kill kill kill._

"That" the illusionist speaks in an almost inaudible whisper. "is the first step. And it is also the proof that you're not anymore a normal human."

Kyoya scoffs and ignores the tightening in his guts. He already knew that. After all that time, he still remembers the (_bloody bloody bloody_) sent of his cell, the pain (_indescribable and scorching pain_) and the boy that visited him some nights. And even today, he feels the difference, the weight in his jacket never leaves him and he can't sleep without dreaming.

_Red red red dreams. With so many screams. So many sufferings.  
That he doesn't want to wake up.  
That someday, he'll not wake up._

Since that confinement, Hibari Kyoya was merciless and ruthless. More than before. He killed and didn't regret it. Sometimes, he ponders of what would have happened had he accepted Harry's offer.  
Maybe, he would have been like Mukuro. A killer lying in madness and confined in a tube.

_Maybe. He doesn't really think about it.  
He only thinks about the red red red pool that Mukuro's pale pale pale flesh'll be covered once he attacks.  
Someday._

_But not today._

"After comes the contract" adds Mukuro meanwhile he reminisces.

Kyoya jerks and narrows his eyes.

"Contract?"

"Exactly" approves the illusionist. "A contract for the poor lost souls who even Death didn't bother to look at."

The raven frowns. He doesn't believe Mukuro. He doesn't want to.

_Although he knows that he is speaking the truth._

"The lost souls who even Death didn't bother to look at" Kyoya repeats lowly.

"Yes" mutters Mukuro.

His heterochromatic eyes are downcast. The former prefect ignores it.

_Sadness sadness sadness.  
Mukuro seems to drown in sadness.  
He knows that feeling._

Yet, Kyoya doesn't do anything. He only waits his answer.

"That's when _he_ comes" whispers Mukuro with a weak voice.

The illusionnist's voice is creaking. Probably because he's reminiscing _(dark_ _dark_ _dark)_ memories. Kyoya can see him curled in his corner, his right hand firmly gripping his trident.

_Kyoya is pleased to see him suffer.  
Glad glad glad.  
He has to make him suffer more. More more more._

"What is _he_?" he asked for the second time that night.

Kyoya makes eye contact with his enemy and sees the fear (_the fear fear fear and pain pain pain_) in them. Mukuro conceals it quickly with a scowl on his lips.

_He smiles. Utterly pleased with the illusionist's suffering and humiliation._

"The master of the Deathly Hallows" the indigo haired answers grimly. "The master of Death."

"Master of Death?" he repeats with a frown.

Kyoya is intrigued. What is a Master of Death? Can Green Eyes interfere in the lifetime of the mortals? Rise the dead? Is he even mortal?

_He has to know._

Yet Mukuro doesn't talk anymore. He's now in his real body, far away, and Kyoya can't reach him.

_He is so frustrated frustrated frustrated.  
__It only makes him want to kill kill kill.  
More and more and more.  
_

Nonetheless, Kyoya doesn't look for Mukuro to have more information. They have come with a mutual and silent agreement. They will not look for each other and will not talk about Green Eyes.

Therefore time passes.

"Say, Kyoya. Next week, I'll die" Kyoya repeats in whisper in his _(dark_ _dark_ _dark)_ room.

_He is alone alone alone now._

Hibari Kyoya always said that he didn't like to fray with herbivores.

_Yet he feels so lonely.  
The herbivore with the fluffy fluffy fur isn't anymore._

"So" says Green Eyes from his seat on his bed. "Will you take my offer, Hibari Kyoya?"

And Kyoya answers him.

* * *

**To those who wonder : Yes, I'll post an other chapter !  
I have the plot finished and normally, this story will be six chapters.  
**

**Review ?**


End file.
